1955–56 Austrian Hockey Championship
The 1955-56 Austrian Hockey Championship was the 27th season of an organized ice hockey competition in Austria. The championship was divided into three groups, with the top teams from each group meeting in the final. EK Engelmann Wien the championship by finishing first in the final tournament. Wiener Liga *'Wiener Jugend SV' - WAT Meidling 10:0 *'Langenzersdorf' - WAT Favoriten 5:0 (2:0, 3:0, 0:0) *'Wiener Jugend SV' - WAT Favoriten 10:1 *'Wiener Jugend SV' - Langenzersdorf 7:1 *'WAT Favoriten' - WAT Meidling 3:2 *'Langenzersdorf' - WAT Meidling 15:0 (4:0, 4:0, 7:0) Nationalliga Nationalliga Ost ;Scores *'EK Engelmann Wien' - Union Wien 12:1 (6:0, 1:0, 5:1) *'Wiener EV' - WAT Ottakring 2:0 (1:0, 0:0, 1:0) *'EK Engelmann Wien' - WAT Ottakrig 13:2 (5:0, 4:1, 4:1) *'Union Wien' - Wiener EV 4:3 (1:0, 2:0, 1:3) *'WAT Ottakring' - Union Wien 5:3 (3:1, 0:2, 2:0) *'EK Engelmann Wien' - Union Wien 20:0 (3:0, 6:0, 11:0) *'Wiener EV' - WAT Ottakring 5:1 (3:0, 0:0, 2:1) *'Wiener EV' - EK Engelmann Wien 3:2 (1:0, 2:1, 0:1) *'EK Engelmann Wien' - WAT Ottakring 13:4 (3:2, 6:1, 4:1) *'EK Engelmann Wien' - Wiener EV 8:5 (4:3, 2:2, 2:0) *'Wiener EV' - Union Wien 8:3 (4:0, 1:2, 3:1) *'WAT Ottakrig' - Union Wien 8:0 (3:0, 1:0, 5:0) ;Standings Nationalliga Sud *'Villacher SV' - SV Leoben 9:5 (4:1, 4:2, 1:2) *'EC KAC' - Villacher SV 4:3 (2:1, 1:1, 1:1) *'EC KAC' - Villacher SV 2:1 (1:0, 0:1, 1:0) Nationalliga West *'EC Kitzbuhel' - Blauweiss-Feldkirch 15:0 (2:0, 4:0, 9:0) *'EC Kitzbuhel' - Innsbrucker EV 3:1 (1:1, 1:0, 1:0) *'EC Kitzbuhel' - Innsbrucker EV 4:3 (0:1, 1:1, 3:1) Final tournament ;Scores *'EC Kitzbuhel' - EC KAC 4:1 (0:0, 2:0, 2:1) *'EK Engelmann Wien' - EC KAC 3:1 (1:0, 1:0, 1:1) *'EK Engelmann Wien' - EC Kitzbuhel 5:3 (1:1, 2:1, 2:1) *'EC Kitzbuhel' - EC KAC 6:2 (2:1, 1:1, 3:0) *'EK Engelmann Wien' - EC KAC 5:2 (0:1, 1:1, 4:0) *'EC Kitzbuhel' - EK Engelmann Wien 1:0 (1:0, 0:0, 0:0) ;Standings Nationalliga Qualification *'Wiener Jugend SV' - Grazer SV 8:1, 2:1 Other games *'Wiener EV' - Wiener Jugend SV 11:3 (6:0, 1:1, 4:2) *'WAT Favoriten' - WAT Meidling 6:1 (3:0, 2:0, 1:1) *'Wiener Jugend SV' - EV St. Polten 18:5 (5:0, 7:1, 6:4) *Wiener EV comb. - EK Engelmann Wien comb. 5:5 *'Wiener Jugend SV' - Kremser SV 9:0 *'Wiener EV' - Union Dobling 5:3 *'Langenzersdorf' - Union Dobling 9:3 *'SV Leoben' - Wiener Jugend SV 3:2 *'WAT Ottakring' - WAT Favoriten 9:0 *'Langenzersdorf' - WEV Jugend 6:3 *'Villacher SV' - Hofgastein 19:2 *'EK Engelmann Wien' - Wiener EV 8:0 *'Wiener EV comb.' - Grazer EV 5:2 *'WEV/WJV comb.' - Krems 4:1 *'SV Leoben' - Wiener EV comb. 8:1 *'WAT Favoriten' - Union Dobling 10:4 (3:1, 4:3, 3:0) *'Langenzersdorf' - WAT Meidling 8:1 *'Langenzersdorf' - WAT Favoriten 2:1 Images Arbeiter 2-24-56.png|An image from the February 24 edition of the Arbeiter-Zeitung. Arbeiter 2-26-56.png|An image from the February 26 issue. Arbeiter 3-1-56.png|An image from the March 1 issue. Sources *Results from 1946-1958 *Arbeiter-Zeitung Category:1955 in ice hockey Category:1956 in ice hockey